Betrayal!
by WickedLust
Summary: this is a rewrite of my story betrayal. Ginny and Harry are married, but after some bad things she starts to self destruct by sleeping with Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **_I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Sirius would not have died. J.K Rowling owns the books, this is just a fan fiction._

**Summery -**_I read a story that had Ginny married to Harry. Also Sirius married to Hermioe, but I could not bring the second marriage into my mind. Anyways Sirius was sleeping with Ginny behind Harry's back and I thought what the hell I'll have a story where Harry finds out and make Sirius and Ginny deal with the outcome to fix it. There will also be some action in the story. So yeah_

_One question there is a story, I started reading anyways Harry was walking out of headquarters after the 5th book and spotted Sirius in Padfoot forum. Anyone remember the story or where it is?_

**Betrayal**

**Chapter One - Action**

If anyone saw Harry they, wouldn't believe it. The-Boy-Who-Lived was bouncing up and down walking, towards the floo network. He was actually excited, they finally found Bellatrix's lair. They could end this "war" and finally settle into there life. He could spend time with his family. He could actually relax and not worry about being killed. He knew they had thousands of Death eaters in Azkaban. He also knew that a few death eaters were free and gathered around Bellatrix Lestrange's self proclaimed, Queen to the Dark Lord. He couldn't help laughing when he heard that. While he was walking he didn't notice himself walk into Draco Malfoy.

Harry's head snapped up when he walked into Malfoy. "Er, Hey Draco what's up? Going home early too?" Harry rambled. Even though it's been three years since the graduated. Three years since their truce, and him and Malfoy started working together as an Auror. Harry was head of the department with his best mate Ronald Weasly. Draco was right under him. Which was kinda funny. Harry never expected Draco to become an Auror and if asked he would have said he thought Draco to be a death eatter, but he wasn't. See three years ago, he learned Draco's father was indeed under the impurse curse, when he was forced to join. For some reason Voldemort marked him anyways. Harry believed that it was due to Lucius' power and money. When Lucius was let out of the curse, he had no choice, but help the dark lord.

"Yeah, see your doing the same? How are you doing since finding out about the Malfoys? I know father, loved telling stories about how the Potter's and Malfoy's were bestfriends." Draco said, nodding. He couldn't believe when he found out that his granddad was James Potter's godfather. He also couldn't believe that Draco was Harry's cousin. Though it was down a few family lines, but still family.

Harry smirked, at the thought that his family was close to the Malfoys. The dark lord put a spell on Luicus, making him "loath" Harry. Practly making him forget that he was good friends with James in school. Making him forget, that he actually adored James' like one of his brothers. True James' pranked Lucius constantly in school. Then again that was just James' he pranked everyone even dear mum. "Yeah, I'm doing good about to go see my wife. I haven't spent much time with her since Jacob."

Draco frowned at the mention of Jacob. He knew how much the lost of Harry's son hurt him. He remembered the day he found out that Ginny went into preterm labor. They all believed that, since there was potion's to stop it that it would be fine, but they didn't expect Ginny's water to break before the potion was taken. Even with magic on their side, they lost Jacob he was far to early, to survive. He never seen Harry so down trodden so depressed until that moment. He didn't realize that he was crying until Harry patted him on the back.

"Drake, it's all good I know the mention of Jacob makes everyone cry." Harry said. He knew him and Draco would never be bestfriends, but he also knew that Draco felt horrible for what happened. See Draco blamed himself, because insted of doing the mission he let Harry go. Harry had to fight 5 deatheaters in Diagon Alley. When Ginny's water broke, and to this day he wished he told Harry to sit it out.

Draco smiled, remembering the words Harry spoke to him after he found him rambling on how it was all his fault,"How is it your fault Drake? Did you make Bellatrix curse my wife until her water broke?" was Harry's responce. It was no joking matter, that Harry knew guilt. Harry always knew guilt. Guilt over his parents death, guilt over Cedric Diggory's death. Just plane out guilt over everything. He smiled, "Well go meet your wife Harry, I'm sure it's a suprise from her."He smiled as he watched Harry throw floo into the fireplace and yell out, "Prongs Manor."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, and used his magical power of sense to find out where Ginny was. His entire manor was extreamly warder, so he knew whenever someone even tried to come here besides himself, Ginny and family. He sensed Ginny in their bedroom, but was weird is he sensed someone else their too. With a frown he walked up their bedroom and opened the door. He never expected what he saw. He never expected to see Ginny and Sirius alone in bed naked. He cleared his throat and watched both people, nearly jump out of bed. They both looked shocked, seeing Harry standing in the bedroom, looking at both of them.

Harry closed his eyes tightly then opened them again. Hopeing like hell that he just imagined then sight before him. Surely enough his wish didn't come true. Their was still his godfather trying to dress quickly, and Ginny trying to hide under the blankets. Harry said two words to both of them before walking out to go see Remus, his words was, "GET OUT." he walked into the living room throwing some floo into the fire place before yelling out, "Hogwarts Headmasters office."


	2. Chapter 2

_this chapter will have some drug use and alchohal. In form of a flashback. If you don't want to read this chap. just know that it's sirius' flashback about when he "died"_

_I am looking for a story, and it started out with Harry and Dumbledore and McGonagall I believe comming out of Grimmualed Place when Harry spots Sirius or atleast Padfoot hiding in the bushes if anyone knows which story I am talking bout please let me know._

**Chapter Two - Flashbacks**

Sirius floo'ed to Grim Place, and settled down on his couch. He couldn't believe it, the last time he ever seen Harry broken was when he "died."Just this time it was his own fault. Dumbledore this time didn't tell him to sleep with Harry's wife. Yeah it only happened a few times, but still he let it happen. He was such an idiot, he only could hope that Harry doesn't deal with this mess like the last time.

_~flashback~_

_Sirius was sitting in Dumbledore office waiting for the headmaster, to enter. Apparently there is something wrong with Harry and they needed to talk about it. Sirius knew something was up, he knew Harry was depressed. Dumbledore ordered Sirius though, not to tell Harry until he got Occumancy down. Well something must be really bad to have Sirius here at Hogwarts where Harry could find him. Sirius told Dumbledore about the map, so Sirius would not be able to come to the school. Though he regretted his choice to fake his death, but he knew it would hopefully keep Harry safe. _

_Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Dumbledore enter the room, or see him place a needle and a bag of stuff in front of him. "Sirius..." Dumbledore started sighing "We made a mistake faking your death and hiding it from Harry. A grave mistake." Upon hearing those words Sirius shot his head up. Wondering what possibly could be so wrong. Sirius nodded his head to get Dumbledore to continue speaking. "Sirius, do you know what heroin is?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius shook his head, he couldn't find the words to speak not yet at least. "Well you see heroin is a muggle drug, very addictive. Anyways, I just came from talking to Ron. Ron was looking for something in Harry's trunk when he found this." Dumbledore continued pointing to the drugs and needle, "It seems young Harry has turned to drugs to deal with the loss of you. We don't know when he started, but it must have been sometime during the summer. Harry's been using this alot, and according to Harry it was to make him numb. Now Sirius before you start yelling at me, remember Harry still doesn't know. I think it would be a good time to go tell Harry your alive. I have Severus making a potion to knock all use of this drug out of him system. The potion won't make the withdrawal go away. So Harry will need you with him though this. I am forced to suspend Harry from this Sirius. I can't keep him here when he got caught with drugs." _

_Sirius took a deep breath, reeling in what he was just told. Harry doing drugs, that's impossible. No, someone else put it in his trunk."Albus did Harry admit the drugs was his?" Sirius said. His eyes begging that it wasn't true. How could it be true. Harry sweet Harry drugs. Heh that's funny. All the thoughts came back into his head. He couldn't let himself believe this. He wouldn't let this believe this. _

_"Yes, Sirius he admitted it was his. As a matter of fact he offered a fight to keep them. It's worse then I imagined. See it was even soo bad, that in the middle of this summer Vernon Dursley, tried to owl me a letter. Which I found in Harry's trunk also. Apparently Harry intercepted it from Hedwig so I didn't know about this. Here's the letter I think you should read this." Dumbledore said, handing the letter to Sirius._

**_Dear ,_**

**_I know this is a surprise for me to owling a bunch of wiz people like the boy, but we might need your help. See this summer our son Duddly caught Harry buying some illegal drugs. Since last year, when Harry saved Duddly he really started trying to protect the boy. He begged his mum and I to send this owl. I hate to admit, but for once I am worried about the boy. We have received your letter, about the boys godfather dying. So please help this boy, if what you say about that bastard freak and Harry, we need him to live to live our lives._**

**_Vernon Dursley._**

_Sirius was in shock, he never thought he would receive a letter like that. "What are we going to do with Harry? We can't send him back there he can get ahold of that stuff again." Dumbledore just nodded, before answering Sirius, "Well I have decide that maybe he should go back home with you Sirius if, anyone can get him though this I believe it can be you. He is in the hospital wing right now why don't you go tell him your alive. He's pretty mad about the drugs and suspension which will last until he can pass what the muggles call drug tests."_

_Sirius stood up and walked out the door, heading down to the hospital wing to talk to his godson. When he reached the door he knocked on it softly, before entering the room. Sirius sighed, well here goes nothing. "Harry, Hey Har it's me Sirius." Sirius said hoping that might get the boys attention, but it didn't. Sirius kept thinking of away to get Harry to pay some sort of attention to him. "Come on Harry, I know you can hear me...kiddo look at me." That did it Harry's eyes snapped open and looked directly into Sirius' grey blue eyes._

_"God, I thought the potion was suppose to knock the stuff out of my system. " Harry blurted out glaring at Sirius. Harry kept thinking, goddamn bad drugs. I'm going to kill Blake for selling me this shit. Of course after I buy some more. Damn Dumbledore doesn't get it. He doesn't get that I need this shit. It makes me forget my godfather. _

_Sirius did one thing to prove he was real and changed into padfoot._

_~End Flashback~_

Sirius was knocked out of his thoughts, when he seen the owl come flying in. Picking up the piece of paper and opening it. He promptly fainted upon reading the first line of the letter.


End file.
